


Stay With Me

by YoungMagneto



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-06-18
Updated: 2014-06-17
Packaged: 2018-02-05 03:02:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 887
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1802983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YoungMagneto/pseuds/YoungMagneto
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Han pasado cinco años desde la última vez que Harry escuchó acerca de One Direction y Louis Tomlinson. Escondido en las profundidades de una pequeña ciudad estadounidense, se gana la vida cantando en un bar. Harry piensa que su vida ya no tiene nada que ver con Louis o con la banda, pero una llamada desata una serie de sentimientos horribles que lo arrastraran de vuelta a Inglaterra, temiendo no volver a ver nunca a su antiguo compañero.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Una Llamada Indeseable

El clima en aquella pequeña ciudad solía ser muy frió, al menos en Enero, donde las constantes ráfagas de viento traían consigo grandes cantidades de nieve. La cual mantenía a todos los habitantes de Bismarck encerrados y muy abrigados.

Harry solía pasar la mayor parte del día en el As de Diamantes, un bar que estaba ubicado en el centro de la ciudad, cantando éxitos antiguos para la multitud de clientes que consumían diferentes tipos de alcohol esperando eso fuera suficiente para combatir el frió y uno que otro pesar. Aunque la vida de Harry no era lo que esperaba, estaba conforme. Hablaba con su madre una vez al mes, y el dinero que ganaba era suficiente para alimentarse y comprar abrigos, que aunque ya no eran tan costosos como lo que solía tener cuando pertenecía a la banda, mantenían ese toque elegante que tanto le fascinaba. Tenía el cabello largo y se depilaba el bigote y la barba cada semana, seguía sin soportar el bello facial. Aún con 27 años, Harry Styles mantenía todo aquello que una vez enloqueció a miles de fanáticas: un rostro apuesto y un cuerpo en forma que llamaba la atención de cualquier mujer que lo mirara. 

Casi nadie sabía de su pasado porque eran raras las veces que Harry andaba caminando por las calles de la ciudad, habitualmente viajaba en su auto de su casa a una que otra tienda y al bar, donde el 90% de personas eran hombres y ni siquiera sabían que una vez existió una banda llamada One Direction. Solo una vez un joven, que estaba bebiendo whiskey con hielo, se acercó a Harry quien descansaba después de una ronda de canciones y lo observó con lentitud.

—Eres Harry—le dijo con cierta incredulidad—, Harry Styles.

El cantante le sonrió y asintió.

—No puedo creer que seas tu, yo era un fanático de One Direction ¿Como acabaste aqui?

—La vida da mil vueltas.—le dijo Harry.—Ahora si me disculpas, tengo que seguir cantando.

Y aunque no volvió a ver al joven, recibió de él un vaso de whiskey.

 

Cuando Harry abandonó la banda, repartió todo su dinero a su familia, y simplemente desapareció. No respondió llamadas ni mensajes por un largo tiempo hasta que un día se sintió mal por su mamá y le informó donde estaba pidiéndole que no le dijera a nadie. 

Así estaba compuesta su vida, y no le desagradaba.

 

 

Las cosas tomaron un rumbo distinto una noche lluviosa de Julio, cuando su teléfono comenzó a timbrar sacándolo del sueño. Balbuceó algunas maldiciones y estiró el brazo hasta tomar el aparato que no paraba de sonar y vibrar. No era su mamá. Eso le desconcertó más que fuera un número desconocido y con lada de Inglaterra.  

Atendió la llamada y el corazón le dio un vuelco cuando escuchó la voz de Zayn Malik algo cambiada.

—¿Harry?

El muchacho se quedó en silencio un momento.

—¿Si?

—Soy Zayn.

—Lo se ¿Que ocurre?

—Escucha, no te llamaría si no fuera urgente.—trató de explicar Zayn.

—Esta bien, solo dime que ocurre.

—¿Estas solo?

—Si.

—¿No han llamado a tu puerta o algo así?

—No, Zayn. Por Dios ¿Que pasó?

—Louis esta desaparecido.—le dijo su ex-compañero al otro lado de la linea, y del mundo.

Un leve temblor invadió las manos de Harry.

—¿Que quieres decir con que esta desaparecido?

—Hace dos días que nadie lo ve, no esta en su casa, ni con Johannah, ni con ningún miembro de su familia. Su teléfono esta fuera de servició y su auto esta en su cochera.

El corazón de Harry estaba palpitando más rápido. No pudo decir ninguna palabra.

—Escucha, Harry.—continuó Zayn.—Pensamos que tal vez fue a buscarte, por eso te he llamado, apenas así pude convencer a Anne para que me diera tu número, pero por lo visto, esa no es la respuesta.

—¿Avisaron a la policía?

—Nos dijeron que esperáramos otro día. 

—Dios mio.—dijo Harry sin poder controlar sus manos.

—Esto no me gusta nada.

—Te llamare en unos minutos, Zayn. Voy a revisar algo.—le avisó a su amigo y terminó la llamada.

Bajó con dificultad hasta el sótano y fue directamente al único mueble que había ahí, llenó de cajones. Los abrió uno por uno y los saqueó con violencia hasta que encontró lo que buscaba. Una bolsa de plástico cerrada con un nudo. Rasgó la bolsa con las uñas y extrajo de ella su antiguo celular. Había avisado hace mucho a la compañía que saldría del país y dejaría de usarlo pero no quería que lo desactivaran y ellos estuvieron de acuerdo. Sacó también de la bolsa el cargador y conectó el celular al enchufe que había en la pared mientras el aparato se encendía. 

Cuando el celular se inició, cientos de mensajes y llamadas aparecieron en el buzón. Harry buscó la carpeta de Louis y se dio cuenta que el chico le había escrito 107 mensajes en los últimos 5 años, el mensaje más reciente había sido enviado en enero. Por un momento se sintió desesperado pues aquella era la única forma de conexión que podría haber tenido Louis con el, pero entonces consultó las llamadas, y se percató de que la última vez que Louis le llamó fue un día atras, a las 3:27AM.

 

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

Incompleto


End file.
